La princesse des Espers
by camelia17
Summary: Je suis nulle au résumé alors je vais faire simple. Je reprends l'histoire du manga sauf que les filles n'ont pas encore rencontrés Hyobou, Minamoto ne pense qu'à lui et les filles sont au collège. Rated T au cas où.


L'humanité à évolué, depuis plusieurs années, des humains sont nées avec des pouvoirs leur permettant de lire dans les pensées, de déplacer des objets et d'autres prouesses hors du commun. Ces gens furent appelés les Espers et classés selon leurs forces sur un niveau de 1 à 7. Une institution fut créer pour réguler les activités des Espers, elle se nomme BABEL. Fondée par Fujiko Tsubomi et actuellement dirigés par Taizo Kiritsubo, l'organisation possède des équipes d'Espers qui luttent contre des groupes terroristes ou des crimes concernant des Espers dans tout le Japon, la plus puissantes de ces équipes est composé de 3 jeunes filles.

La première et leadeur du groupe est Kaoru Akashi, jeune fille de 17 ans aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux flamboyants, elle a un caractère explosif et garçon manqué, c'est une psychokinésiste de niveau 7. La deuxième est Aoi Nogami, âgée de 17 ans elle aussi, c'est une jeune fille aux longs et lisses cheveux bleu nuits avec des yeux saphirs surmonté d'une paire de lunette classique avec des verres carrées, c'est la tête pensante du groupe bien qu'elle soit est un peu trop franche même avec ses supérieurs, elle utilise la capacité de téléportations de niveau 7. La troisième et dernière membre est Shiho Sannomiya, elle est âgée de 17 ans également, ses longs cheveux mauves clairs tombent en de lourdes boucles sur ses épaules et encadrent ses yeux améthystes, elle est de nature sadique et très sarcastique, c'est une psychomotrice de niveau 7. Ces 3 jeunes filles forment l'équipent « The Children ».

Dans le parc de la ville de Tokyo, la jeune Kaoru profite de sa journée de repos amplement mérité, habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue et surmonté d'une chemise à manche courte noir avec une cravate blanche à rayures rouges, une jupe blanche, des collants noirs et une paire de botte foncer, elle se prélasse tranquillement sur un banc qu'elle occupe depuis un moment. La veille, elles ont dut courir après un Esper adepte de la rapidité pendant une demi-heure, elles ont dut faire au moins 3 fois le tour des quartiers des affaires avant qu'elles ne réussissent à le coincer, mais il a ensuite fallu aller chercher Minamoto qui s'était perdu entre deux immeubles.

La suite n'a été que plus épuisante, les filles ont eu droit à un examen médicale avec Sakaki et ses faux airs de dragueur et un rapport orale à faire à Taizo qui les avaient étouffés sous ses câlins de papa poule. Kaoru s'est endormi comme une masse à peine arrivé à l'appartement. Elle a donc décidé de profiter de son jour de congé pour aller flâner tranquillement dans le parc et regardé les enfants joué sur l'air de jeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrette l'époque où elle et ses amies n'avait encore que 10 ans et où elles pouvaient s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique leur instructeur, faire les yeux doux au boss, s'amuser avec grande-sœur Naomi, aller à l'école avec Yuri. Mais cette époque est loin maintenant, Minamoto ne pense plus qu'au travail et il s'éloigne de plus en plus des filles, Naomi part en mission dans tout le Japon avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers et Yuri a disparu depuis 4 ans, les choses ont bien changé avec le temps.

Kaoru se leva pour continuer sa balade lorsque des cris lui parvinrent depuis l'air de jeux.

- Monstre !

- Va t'en !

- T'approche pas !

- Espèce de monstre !

Une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bleus nuits qui lui arrivent en-dessous des fesses, habillé d'une robe blanche à froufrou orné d'un nœud bleu marine, une paire de chaussettes hautes grises et des chaussures marrons, est encerclé par un groupe d'enfants qui la pointe du doigt et lui jette du sable à l'occasion. Vu les surnoms que lui cris les sales gosses, cette petite est surement une Esper. Kaoru se dirige vers la jeune fille et se poste juste devant elle pour la protéger du regard des gamins.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, la rousse ?

- T'as un problème avec mes cheveux ?

- Retourne dans ton pays, l'étrangère !

- Etrangère ?! D'accord, ses cheveux roux c'est pas le plus classique, mais elle est pas la seule à être comme ça.

- Vous savez pas que c'est très malpolie d'insulter les gens qui sont différents de vous.

- Tais-toi ! Les monstres comme cette fille devraient juste disparaître !

La petite s'est reculée sous le coup de l'insulte et le limiteur de Kaoru accroché à son poignet laisse déjà filtrer ses pouvoirs.

- En quoi avoir des pouvoirs et être plus forts que vous ferait d'elle un monstre ? Vous devriez plutôt l'envier au lieu de la détester !

- Tai-toi ! Sale sorcière !

- Cette fille n'est qu'un monstre ! Elle a qu'à mourir comme tous ceux de son espèce !

Kaoru frappa le sol qui explosa sous son pied, les gamins se raidirent aussitôt en voyant l'impact sur le sol, ils partirent en courant en les insultants de monstre.

- Bon sang, je déteste les gamins come ça. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- …O-Oui. Merci.

- De rien. J'ai connu ça quand j'étais petite, je n'allais pas les laisser faire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hum…Yugiri.

- Yugiri-chan. Je m'appelle Kaoru, où sont tes parents ? Il ne vaut mieux pas rester toute seule, tu sais.

- …Je…n'en ai pas.

Kaoru n'était pas vraiment surprise, beaucoup de parents abandonnent leurs enfants lorsqu'ils apprennent que ce dernier est un Esper. Cette petite n'est qu'une de plus, abandonné par la lâcheté et la peur de ceux qui ne comprennent rien.

- Et ceux qui s'occupent de toi ?

- Je me suis enfuie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrai leur faire une surprise, mais comme je suis souvent surveiller, je me suis enfuie pour qu'il ne sache rien

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à aller chercher ta surprise, comme ça tu pourras rentrer très rapidement et ils n'auront pas le temps de s'inquiéter.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui !

Yugiri lui fit un grand sourire et mit sa main dans la sienne pour partir vers le centre-ville. Les jeunes filles passèrent devant de nombreux magasins et boutiques, mais Yugiri continuait son chemin juste après avoir regardé la nature des produits, comme si elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle voulait. La promenade continua et Kaoru en apprenais de plus en plus sur la petite fille, même si elle reste assez mystérieuse. Le soleil commença à décliné et Kaoru sentit ses pieds la faire souffrir de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent d'un énième magasin, Kaoru lui demanda finalement ce qu'elle cherche et Yugiri lui répondit qu'elle veut offrir un porte bonheur japonais à chacun de ses amies. Kaoru rit légèrement puisque apparemment la jeune fille ne semble pas d'origine japonaise et qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'on ne trouve les portes bonheurs que dans les temples. Kaoru les dirigea vers le temple le plus proche où la petite acheta plus d'une vingtaine de porte bonheur, Kaoru en pris quelques uns pour l'aider à les portés et elles revinrent vers le parc où elles s'étaient rencontrés. Il était maintenant aux environs de 18h lorsqu'elles arrivèrent et un homme, environ la trentaine avec de longs cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours, portant un costume noir, se dirigea vers Yugiri qui courut dans sa direction.

- Yugiri. C'était dangereux ce que tu as fait, tout le monde s'est inquiété, tu sais.

- Désolé, Magi. Mais je voulais vous faire une surprise et je n'étais pas toute seule, j'étais avec Kaoru-onee-chan.

- Vraiment ? Merci de l'avoir surveillé et désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais rien à faire et Yugiri-chan est vraiment très gentille.

- Merci encore d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Allons-y, Yugiri. Dit-il en prenant les portes bonheurs des bras de Kaoru.

- Une minute, s'il te plaît.

Yugiri fouilla dans les portes bonheurs qu'elle a et en sortit un d'une couleur rouge avec des motifs d'arabesques doré.

- Merci, Onee-chan.

- J'espère que l'on se reverra, Yugiri-chan.

- Oui. Au revoir.

- Au revoir !

Kaoru les salua de la main alors que les deux individus sortir du parc, elle prit la direction opposés et se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle partage depuis son enfance avec ses meilleures amies devenue ses sœurs de cœur, et leurs superviseurs. Elle arrive dans l'immeuble et emprunte l'ascenseur jusqu'à leurs étages, les portes s'ouvrent avec une petite secousse et Kaoru s'arrête devant le palier de l'appartement, elle sort sa clé et ouvre la porte.

- Okayri, Kaoru.

Aoi est paresseusement installé sur le canapé entrain de regarder les informations pendant que Shiho s'affaire dans la petite cuisine sur le coté.

- Tadaima, Aoi, Shiho. Minamoto n'est pas encore rentré ?

- Il ne rentre pas ce soir. Encore. Ce type est vraiment est une enflure, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'être reconnu par Taizo. Je ne l'aime pas. Lui répondit Shiho, Aoi se leva et s'accouda aux bars qui s'éparait la cuisine du salon pour reter dans la conversation qi va commencer.

- C'est pas grave, du moment qu'il nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut. Donc, on fait quoi ce soir ? Demande la rousse en s'accoudant à ses cotés.

- On a qu'à sortir pour aller manger en ville. Et on en profitera pour vider la carte de crédit de ce cher Minamoto. Propose Shiho d'une petite voix chantante qui contraste fortement avec son habituel regard sadique.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclame Aoi.

- Pourquoi pas.

Les filles prirent leur manteau et partirent dans les rues animés de la ville.

Dans le port de Tokyo, caché dans un immense hangar se trouve un magnifique yatch moderne et portant le nom de _Catastrophie_ peint sur la coque. Près de ce bateau, deux silhouettes, une petite de la taille d'une enfant et une autre de la taille d'un homme. Ces deux personnes qui ne sont autre que Yugiri et Magi, entrent tranquillement sur le navire et arpentent les différents couloirs qui forment l'immense labyrinthe du _Catstrophie_. Ils arrivent dans une salle où se trouve déjà plusieurs autres personnes.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Yoh, un Esper maitrisant le son, jeune homme de 18 ans avec les cheveux entre le châtain et le roux, dressés en pic.

- Yugiri a voulu faire une surprise et elle est sortie acheter des trucs en ville. Réponds Magi.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as acheté, Yugiri-chan ? Demande Momiji en se penchant vers elle, c'est une charmant jeune femme plus âgée que Yoh avec de longs cheveux bleus et une paire de lunette. Elle tire un porte bonheur au hasard et le fait se balancer devant ses yeux. Ah ! Cet un porte bonheur japonais !

- Vraiment ? Cool, je peux en prendre un ? Demande Yoh.

- Oui, j'en ai pris pour tout le monde.

Yugiri en donne un à chaque personne dans la pièce et se dirige en dernier vers une personne assise dans un fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

- Major, tenez.

- Merci, Yugiri. Le major la prend sur ses genoux alors que tout le monde s'installe. Mais évite de sortir seul la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

- Oui…

- Elle n'était pas seule, n'est ce pas Yugiri ?

- Quoi ?! S'exclame Yoh.

- Et tu à laisser le témoin partir ! Imagine qu'il signale la présence de Yugiri à BABEL ! Crie Momiji.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Magi ? Demande le Major.

- Il y avait du monde dans le parc, tu veux que j'y retourne pour la finir ?

- Non !

Tout le monde se figea et regarda Yugiri qui venait pour la première fois de crier sur un membre du groupe.

- Pourquoi, Yugiri ? Demande le major.

- Parce que…Onee-chan n'est pas méchante…et…je me suis beaucoup amusée avec elle, …alors… !

- Je comprends. On ne lui fera aucun mal, je te le promets.

- Merci.

- Passons, il est temps de commencer la réunion.

- Tout est prêt, Muscle a finis les réparations du bateau et Andy est en place.

- Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, mais soyons prêt à toutes éventualités. Compris ?

- Oui !

Les membres de PANDRA s'activèrent à lever l'ancre en direction de la prison spécial des Espers, pendant que du coté des filles, celle-ci rentraient justement de leur virer au restaurant lorsque Minamoto rentra pour leur annoncer une nouvelle importante.

- Demain soir, nous nous rendons à la prison spécial pour Espers.


End file.
